


Worst Type of Betrayal

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: But also, M/M, Magnus feels betrayed, crackfic, he's a drama queen we all know and love, there's a twist near the end guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: “You probably don’t even realise it, do you?” asked Magnus, his breath shaking and he looked up, swallowing back his tears and he then shook his head. He felt horrified, betrayed, pain in his chest. “You don’t even care how I feel,” he said and took in a deep breath. “You just betrayed me… just like that,” he stammered and Alec felt his heart dropping into his stomach. Okay. What was happening?OrAlec having to deal with Magnus' Drama Queen side.





	Worst Type of Betrayal

Magnus looked at Alec, looking down as he couldn't handle to look at his boyfriend. All he saw was betrayal, tears going to his eyes and his lower lip started trembling, looking down as he bit into it, and puffing his cheeks. He slowly walked closer to Alec, who was standing there, with confused look on his face and Magnus looked up at him, giving him a sad smile, slowly placing his palms on top of his chest and he shook his head. Alec arched an eyebrow higher as he didn't know what was going on and he pressed his lips together.

''Alexander,'' stammered Magnus, his voice heavy with emotion and Alec felt his heart beating faster, because it looked like Magnus was being real. Okay, what happened when he was outside? He just went to the shopping mall with Jace to do some shopping and now he was back. He was literally there for two hours tops! Nothing life changing could happened in two hours. “So I see…” said Magnus and let out a hitched breath.

“Huh?”

“You probably don’t even realise it, do you?” asked Magnus, his breath shaking and he looked up, swallowing back his tears and he then shook his head. He felt horrified, betrayed, pain in his chest. “You don’t even care how I feel,” he said and took in a deep breath. “You just betrayed me… just like that,” he stammered and Alec felt his heart dropping into his stomach.

Okay. What was happening? Alec started going through all of the things he had done in the last few days that could hurt Magnus like this, but he couldn’t think of anything and he was panicking. “Magnus, what did I do?” asked Alec and Magnus swallowed back a sob, letting out a little sniffle and he gave him a look of disbelief.

“You really don’t realise it,” said Magnus with a sad voice. “How typical, I should have seen this coming,” said the warlock and ran fingers through his hair. “One of my biggest fears had come true,” said Magnus and slowly made his way to the door, Alec looking dumbfounded and he quickly hurried after Magnus and he stopped him by gently taking his hand into his.

“Hey, Magnus, talk to me,” said Alec and gently turned Magnus around, holding him by his shoulders, his fingers gently gripping into Magnus’ jacket as he held him close. “Tell me what happened. I hate seeing you like this,” said Alec, tears shining in Magnus’ eyes and the warlock shook his head, looking down again and he let out a horrified gasp.

“The damage’s already been done,” stammered Magnus and shook his head. “You can’t undo it.”

“No, no… Magnus, please,” said Alec, panicking. “You can’t… what happened while I was away?”

“The worst horror you can imagine… ever,” said Magnus, his gaze still down and he shuddered, then he slowly looked up and he gently cupped the hunter’s face and his thumb gently grazed Alec’s cheek, Alec leaning into the touch and he shook his head again. “Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec quickly perked up when his name was said and he held Magnus’ other hand as the other was fighting back the tears.

“No, Magnus… just tell me what happened and we can work it out,” he whispered and leaned closer to Magnus, resting his forehead against Magnus’.

Magnus gave Alec another sad smile and he dropped his gaze down, then pulled back a little bit and he gently held Alec’s face. “ _Aku cinta kamu,_ ” he whispered again Alec’s lips, kissing his boyfriend, who narrowed his eyes. “It means I love you,” said Magnus in such a devastated tone that it brought tears into Alec’s eyes as well and his heart fell when he saw Magnus slowly turning around, walking to the door.

“Where are you going?” asked Alec.

“Out,” stammered Magnus. “I need to… clear my thoughts a bit,” said Magnus and pressed his lips together. “This type of betrayal,” said Magnus and Alec was in his panic mode again. How did he betray Magnus? He would never, ever do this intentionally. He didn’t know what he did wrong, he really didn’t and he was desperate to make things right. “I can’t Alexander. I just need to be alone,” said Magnus and looked down, Alec looking down as well.

He noticed Magnus doing that a lot. Looking down, gazing at something. Alec looked where Magnus’ eyes were… on his jeans. Alec blinked once, blinked twice and he then looked up at him, Magnus covering his mouth in horror. Alec looked down again, wearing a dumbfounded look on his face and he looked up at Magnus again, finally realising what was wrong. Magnus was being a drama queen and Alec was tempted to yell at Magnus for freaking him out like this.

“It’s the jeans, isn’t it?” asked Alec dryly.

“Yes,” said Magnus.

Alec was wearing acid washed jeans. The Shadowhunter marched over to Magnus, weight lifting off of his chest when he saw it was nothing serious and gave Magnus’ shoulder a gentle slap. Magnus let out a horrified gasp and Alec pressed his lips together. “Don’t ever scare me like this ever again,” gasped Alec, who now had real tears in his eyes as he looked down. “You fucking asshole, I thought I really did something horrible,” he then said as he let the tears fall down his cheeks and Magnus felt bad then.

Magnus meant nothing bad about it; he was just… in shock when he saw Alec coming into his loft wearing that horrendous thing. However, he was overreacting a little bit, being the usual drama queen that he was and he quickly went closer to Alec, who was angrily wiping his tears away. “Alexander, I’m sorry,” said Magnus and held Alec’s hand. “Are you… crying?”

“Yes, I thought you were angry with me! You said I _betrayed_ you! I would never betray you!” roared Alec, shaking his head. “A-and the whole _aku cinta kamu_ crap,” said Alec and slapped Magnus’ shoulder lightly again. “You’re fucking mean, asshole,” said Alec, words literally spilling out of his mouth as he couldn’t hold them in. “I was so afraid, I-” he started ranting again, but then Magnus hugged him tightly, then feeling horrible and Alec’s little rant died out when he found himself in the soft and warm haven of Magnus’ hug.

“I’m sorry, Alexander… I took it too far,” said Magnus and kissed Alec’s cheek. “I just wanted to mess around a bit,” he then said and Alec’s anger melted away as soon as Magnus pulled back a little and kissed him softly. “I didn’t think you’d… freak out this much,” he then said and kissed Alec again and again. “Forgive me, hmm?”

Alec had forgiven him, but he wore a pout on his lips. “No, no… I’m not forgiving you this easily,” said Alec stubbornly and marched over to the couch, sitting down and Magnus followed him, sitting next to him. “You’ll need to do a lot of making up to me,” announced Alec.

“Giving you a bunch of hugs and kisses should help, yes?” asked Magnus with a chuckle and Alec’s cheeks heated up a bit.

“Maybe,” said Alec and Magnus kissed his temples.

“But why are you wearing that horrendous thing? I told you that acid washed jeans are my worst fear. I mean look at them,” said Magnus, feeling nauseous.

“Jace and I went for a coffee and I spilled it all over my jeans, so I bought the cheapest ones the day,” said Alec and shook his head. “I mean, they were on sale and I needed something to change into,” he then explained and Magnus shook his head.

Of course, they were on sale! But still… Alexander paid money for that thing. “Take them off, I’ll burn them,” said Magnus, red magic flying under his fingers and Alec narrowed his eyes.

“You just want me to take my pants off… in general, isn’t it?” deadpanned Alec and Magnus blinked innocently.

“That’s always a bonus, yes,” said Magnus. “But also, they deserve to get burned. Off with the jeans, Alexander,” ordered Magnus and Alec stripped at the comment, Magnus happily whistling when he saw his Shadowhunter in only boxers and Alec rolled his eyes. Then, Magnus took the jeans into his hands and burned them, using the darkest magic he could muster. The one Asmodeus taught him in Edom and he happily laughed. “They’re dead now,” said Magnus, eyes glowing.

“Can I get a new pair of jeans then?” asked Alec, because he had nothing else to wear. Jace took the other jeans to the Institute and Magnus shook his head. “What? Why not?”

“Because, you look much better just like this… in boxers,” purred Magnus and Alec folded his arms on top of his chest.

“I’m cold,” he said.

“Let me warm you up, Alexander,” said Magnus as he started climbing into Alec’s lap.

“Magnus, just-”

“Kiss me?” jumped Magnus in and kissed Alec softly, who wanted to protest at first, but then got a better idea. He returned the kiss, picked Magnus up and much to the warlock’s delight, slowly walked into the bedroom, the two of them still kissing and he happily chuckled when Alec threw him onto the bed. Thinking Alec was going to join him, he closed his eyes and waited. And waited. He opened his eyes and his jaw dropped when he saw that Alec was going through his closet, searching for a new pair of jeans.

As Magnus was busy sulking, Alec found lovely pair of jeans and quickly got dressed, thus ending Magnus’ perfect view and him as he was bending down and Magnus glared at Alec, then grinning when Alec signed him to come closer. “Let’s go out,” said Alec.

“For a date?”

“Yeah,” said Alec.

“Pandemonium?” asked Magnus, trying his luck.

“Sure, why not,” said Alec happily and Magnus’ face brightened as he quickly got ready and created a portal, which led them straight to his club.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Comments and opinions are welcomed ^^


End file.
